Not Your Fault
by Terez
Summary: While in Alaska Jasper is depressed over trying to kill Bella and Alice is there to help.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: If anyone would like to beta for me let me know :)

* * *

**

**Not Your Fault **

Alice walked slowly through the forest as the cold wind blew, and rain poured. She was barefoot and in a bright pink dress that because of the rain was fitting her more like a second skin. She could see Jasper several hundred yards in front of her, sitting in the mud. His head was bowed and his shoulders tense with his hands clenching his hair. The rain continued to pelt him relentlessly as the dark clouds shook with thunder and the lightning lit them up. Still her pace remained even and slow; there was no bounce in her step, no smile on her face. It took her several minutes to reach him and when she did he showed no sings that he knew she was there.

She sat down next to him, but was careful to avoid touching him. After sitting for over an hour Alice moved to get up, causing Jasper to whimper quietly, the first sign he showed that he was aware of her presence. She smiled softy and moved around to sit in front of him her hand held out between them.

He refused her hand, curling into himself, so she reached up and gently brushed one of his hands with her fingertips. When he did not respond she began to gently pry his fingers out of his hair and took his hand into hers. "It's not your fault Jasper," she stated simply.

He growled softly in disagreement.

Alice sighed as she stroked his hand. "It's not Jazz," she said softly. "It's Edwards fault, he's being stupid."

"I tried to kill his mate over a paper cut," he spat, disgusted with himself. "Edward says we left because of the danger we pose to her, but we all know I am the only real threat."

"That is not true Jasper," Alice said as she shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Any one of us could have attacked her."

"And yet I am the only one who did, how can you even stand to look at me?" he snarled as he pulled his hand from hers.

"I love you Jasper," Alice said simply as she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, not deterred by the hard angry look he had on his face; she knew it was not for her. "There is not anything in this entire world that you can do to make me not love you. This is all Edwards fault. He's the one who chose to leave." She smiled softly "It doesn't matter anyway, we're going back home."

Jasper looked at her not having the heart to disagree. He had thought for sure she would be upset when they left Forks and even more upset when Edward left, but she had proven him wrong. She still acted like her happy self, insisting that Edward was going to come to his senses and they were going to go back to Forks, so she had no reason to be upset. Alice simply lived in another world never tied down by reality.

"I wish I had your optimism," he said barely moving his lips.

Alice gave a small smile as she moved forward, crawling into his lap. "I just know the truth," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "We will be going back home. Edward can't stay away from her. We all know that, he's just being a drama queen," she said with a laugh, trying to lift his spirits.

Jasper chuckled softly then looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her; her good mood fighting away all his dark thoughts. "What would I do with out you," he whispered then kissed the top of her head, burring his nose into her wet locks.

Alice smiled as she pulled back to look at him, her eyes shining brightly as the rain ran down her face. "Wallow over things that are not your fault," she said matter-of-factly. She leaned up pressing a soft kiss to his jaw then trailed her lips down his neck to settle her head on his shoulder.

Jasper looked down at her with a smile –the first real smile he had had in days- blown away by how much she loved him. She protected him, making it so much harder for him to hate himself. He really did not want to think where he would be without her; all he needed to know was that he would be miserable. He wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame, taking comfort that she was with him and closed his eyes letting the rest of the world slip away.


End file.
